This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles such as trucks, pickup trucks, emergency vehicles and construction vehicles commonly are adapted to support a sign warning passing vehicles of specific roadway conditions. These signs are commonly used for temporary conditions that take the place of permanent roadway or highway signs. Because the vehicle needs to be moved between different locations, common vehicle sign support systems require the sign to be detached prior to vehicle travel. In addition, common sign support systems that are adapted to be connected to a hitch mount of the vehicle are fixed in their orientation with respect to the vehicle, and therefore are not always oriented at an optimum viewing angle for a person in a passing or observer vehicle. For this reason, common warning signs used in construction areas or emergency areas are removed from the vehicle and are free standing. This requires additional time to set up and disassemble the sign.